Un año después
by mutemuia
Summary: Un año después, de nuevo, diez de febrero.


**_DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: _**Skip Beat! _no me pertenece. Estas letras que vas a leer, sí._

* * *

**UN AÑO DESPUÉS**

Hoy el día ha sido difícil, igual de duro que cada año, cuando llega la misma fecha. Hoy, 10 de febrero —y al menos por una hora más—, es su cumpleaños. Ren cierra la puerta de su apartamento y se descalza, deja las llaves en el mueble junto a la puerta y una parte de él se pregunta si acaso no debió haber mentido cuando creó a Tsuruga Ren y haberle dado una fecha de nacimiento diferente. Después de todo, quizás una mentira más hubiera sido lo mejor: aceptar todos esos regalos y muestras de afecto solo como Tsuruga-san, desvinculándose así del joven Hizuri que aún respira vivo dentro de él. Y de esta manera, ser completamente otro para no tener que ser él mismo.

Pero no lo hizo. Y aún no sabe por qué. Renunció a su nombre, a su herencia —a una vida entera—, pero conservó ese pedacito de sí mismo que aparece solo en la esquinita de su ficha en los directorios de artistas.

Sí, es cierto que es Yukihito quien se encarga de la recogida, clasificación y posterior donación de los ingentes obsequios a organizaciones benéficas y hospitales, de redactar y enviar las casi infinitas cartas de agradecimiento y de todo lo demás. Pero es él el que tiene que sonreír y fingir que agradece las sinceras felicitaciones de gente que apenas le importa.

Porque las personas que realmente le importan no están aquí.

Ren se quita el abrigo y lo deja caer de cualquier manera sobre el respaldo del sofá del salón en su camino al mueble bar. En un vaso de boca ancha se sirve una discreta cantidad de whisky y se encamina a la cocina, en busca de hielo, con la única compañía de sus fantasmas y de la ausencia.

Pero entonces suena el timbre de su apartamento.

No el de la calle, no. El de su puerta. Lo cual quiere decir que es alguien a quien el personal de seguridad ha dejado acceder al edificio. Y solo hay tres personas autorizadas para eso. Solo tres.

Y Ren quisiera creer que es ella, de veras que sí. Pero la sabe lejos, en la otra punta de la isla de Honshū, rodando en exteriores. Así que intenta domeñar el vuelco loco de su corazón en el pecho y con un suspiro, deja su vaso intacto en la encimera de la cocina y recorre despacio el pasillo para abrir la puerta, resignado a recibir a quien solo puede ser su mánager, porque el viejo Lory tampoco iba a venir a estas horas sin razón alguna. Oh, bueno, sí que podría hacerlo, pero no era probable…

Solo que no es Lory ni Yukihito.

Es ella.

Es realmente ella.

Más allá del vano de la puerta, iluminada por las luces del pasillo, está Mogami Kyoko. La respiración agitada, las mejillas encendidas y la mano aferrada a su pequeña maleta de viaje como si fuera una tabla de náufrago.

Kyoko…

Y él debe de parecer un estúpido con la boca abierta, incapaz de respirar ni de moverse.

—Ha-Hace un año me dijiste —dice ella, alzando el rostro y buscando sus ojos. Su voz es insegura, y vacila, quebrándose al final, como si no creyera que de veras está aquí, frente a él. Pero entonces, ella sacude la cabeza, renovando su agarre sobre su maletita, y toma aire (y quizás también valor) para continuar—, me dijiste que poder verme en este día sería regalo más que suficiente para ti.

Y sus palabras logran en él alguna clase de reacción porque su mano suelta el picaporte y sus dedos se deslizan por la madera sin perder del todo ese punto de apoyo efímero que aún lo mantiene en pie. Es realmente Kyoko. Está aquí.

—Lo dije —responde él, con la voz enronquecida. Siente la garganta repentinamente seca y esa voz apenas se parece a la suya. Y solo entonces advierte las arrugas en su vestido, producto de horas de viaje, y las sombras de cansancio bajo sus ojos. Y antes de darse cuenta, su mano vuela a su mejilla, tratando de borrarlas, o quizás queriendo confirmar que esto no es solo un sueño más que se burla de sus anhelos—, y es absolutamente cierto —agrega él. Ren tira suavemente de ella hacia dentro y ella contiene el aliento. El suave lamento de la puerta al cerrarse entona su canción y Kyoko se deja llevar con los ojos cerrados mientras se apoya en la caricia de esa mano que no deja su rostro—. Pero también te dije otra cosa…

Sus ojos dorados se abren en el recuerdo de aquella conversación, un año atrás, y se clavan en los suyos con asombro.

—Que serías mucho más feliz si yo —Kyoko se lleva la mano al pecho, justo sobre su corazón, la maleta por fin olvidada en el suelo junto a ella—, si yo…, si yo sonriera para ti para celebrar este día, para celebrar tu cumpleaños.

Él asiente con una sonrisa suave, pequeña pero verdadera, y acaso un poco demasiado anhelante.

Y entonces, acontece un pequeño milagro, hermoso y perfecto, solo para sus ojos.

Kyoko le sonríe, a él, solo a él. Sus labios se estiran en una curva de dicha y en el borde de los ojos se le dibujan arruguitas de alegría. Y en sus ojos, húmedos y brillantes de emociones, Ren ve danzar estrellas, y si los dioses lo quieren, también algo más. Kyoko misma parece brillar, como si la luz saliera de ella irradiándose al mundo, rodeándolo, envolviéndolo, cubriéndolo de su misma dicha, compartiendo con él su felicidad.

Y él, porque de veras sí que es un estúpido, porque la voz le falla, porque una vida entera no lo ha preparado para este momento, tan solo tira de ella y la rodea con sus brazos. Ella ahoga un gritito de sorpresa pero sus brazos también se mueven para rodearlo como puede.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Corn —dice, con la voz sofocada, y cada palabra reverbera contra su pecho como las ondas de un estanque.

—Gracias, Kyoko-chan —susurra él contra su pelo, sin soltarla, llenándose el alma de este instante íntimo y maravilloso—. Me has hecho muy feliz.

.

* * *

.

**_NOTA:_**_ Para la conversación original y otros detalles, véanse capítulos 138 y 139 del manga._


End file.
